Spoken Like A Bittersweet Goodbye
by Jonrya
Summary: Italy has decided that it's finally time to face up to the fact that she's weak. The solution, abandon the axis and remove her nation status. Nyo! Italy, Nyo! Romano, human names used, please enjoy, first fanfic ever :)


Sometimes things tend to happen for a reason. Meeting someone on the street could have a huge impact on your life. That's what Italy believed. She believed that when she met Holy Roman Empire, they were destined to be together. Italy loved him more than she had ever loved anyone in her life. He was her entire world and she was so grateful to have known him.

He left her some years ago because he had to leave for war. He was a nation that believed he had to become big and powerful in order to succeed in life. That's what Italy believed brought him to his knees. The young Italian never knew what had become of him. No matter how many times she asked, Mr. Austria and Mrs. Hungary refused to tell her. To this day she still wonders if he will ever come back to her. She often wonders if he still possesses her push broom that she gave him all those years ago and she wonders if he misses her like she misses him.

The Italian isn't alone in the world though she has an amazing older sister named Lovina and a great big brother called Antonio. She has also made a few allies in the world. Her best friend is Germany and she has another close friend named Japan. They have always been there for one another and they have always stayed true to each other as friends and allies. She's also met Germany's older brother, his name is Prussia, he has the most adorable bird. She loves the life she is living right now. Even though there is a war going on she can still be her carefree self, without having to worry too much. She still holds worry and fear in her heart when it comes to her allies though, she doesn't want to lose them like she did, Holy Roman Empire, or her grandfather Rome. She wants to be there for them until the end of time but fears being abandoned. It's why she chooses to sleep with Germany on a night. She wants to be close to him because she couldn't be able to bear the thought of him abandoning her.

Germany…. The tall, blonde and handsome man that she had been friends with for the past few years. The man she adored and strived to be approved by. She's always loud around him because she wants him to notice her, she wants him to look at her and smile at her, to show her that he is proud of her. That's why she is trying to improve her strength and her leading abilities, she wants him to be proud of her. She wants him to love her for who she is. Men fall at their feet when they see the beautiful, sun-kissed Italian woman, all but the man she wants. Sometimes he even reminds her of her first love. That's why she wants to stay close to him, she's already lost many loved ones and Italy doesn't want to lose another.

Lovina had Antonio, well Lovi and Toni denied it, but Felicia could see the adoration that the two held for one another. She could see the love in their eyes whenever they looked at each other. She could see Lovi giving Antonio that secret smile that she shows, only to those who are held dear in her heart. Felicia wanted nothing more than for her older sister to be happy and have an amazing, love-filled life. The thought of Lovina settling down and starting a family made Felicia's heart swell with happiness. They were always close when Lovi was a child and even though Felicia wasn't there to witness their life together, she is happy to see how far they have come together.

Maybe one day she could have a love like that with Germany. A love that will consume her mind, body and soul, a love that will let her wake up with a smile on her face and go to sleep with a smile on her face. If only….

If only she could break through his cold exterior and see what's in his heart. Italy wants nothing more than to be open about her feelings for Germany. Whenever she comes close to admitting her true feelings she backs down. She hates herself for that, she hates herself for not being forward, for not being able to look Germany in his gorgeous blue eyes and tell him that she loves him. To tell him that all she wants from him is his love, but she knows that that isn't something she would be brave enough to do. She always was the cowardly type, only showing skills in painting, dancing and singing. She couldn't shoot a gun, she couldn't work a grenade, she couldn't even run fast enough to catch up to Germany unless she was retreating from England or any other of the allied forces. Sometimes she even wonders if she's worth the time and effort that Germany and Japan make to maintain their alliance with her. No matter how many times she asks them whether or not they are still friends and they reply with a "Yes", she still can't find it within herself to believe them.

Maybe it would be better for all of them if she decided to drop out of the war, withdraw her forces and cancel her alliance with her fellow axis powers. They would be able to manage just fine without her, the wouldn't have that extra weight dragging them down every time that Italy managed to get kidnapped by the allied forces. In fact, maybe it would be best for all of them, Italy included. No more training, no more kidnappings, no more near-death experiences.

And those thoughts are what brought her to the meeting room of the allied council. Today was the day, the day that Italy would officially surrender and withdraw from the Second World War. All she could hope for is that Japan and Germany wouldn't hate her for this. After all, she still loved them with all of her heart, this was just so that they weren't being dragged down.

"Goodbye, my fellow axis, it's been a long run but I'm ready to let you guys go…."

*Knock Knock*

"Come in"


End file.
